


共性爱情

by 7_7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	共性爱情

（上）

十一月的首尔，气温已经渐渐脱离了温柔的轨道，空气中的最后一点水汽也被抽干了，毫无掺杂湿气的冷风顺着董思成开着的一条窗缝钻进来，董思成拿笔翻书的手顿了一下，浑身打了个哆嗦，“冬天来了啊。”

“这种天还要高考，太要命了。”

从哥哥离开了以后，他的吃穿用度都很简约，哥哥给他留下的房子是他唯一还算感谢哥哥的地方了。

事实上明天的高考董思成是完全不放在心上的，Z大舞蹈系艺考第一的宠儿连“are”和“do”都分不清，他早就准备了第二年的高考了，所以现在又是在做什么无用之功呢，董思成想不明白，大概是为了郑在玹这个年级榜上需要仰着头看名字的讨厌鬼，虽然没有理由说讨厌，但是董思成看着模拟考试的试卷满篇的红叉叉，还是忍不住哼唧了一下。

试卷上的每一个叉号好像都在提醒他你有多差，参加高考就是个笑话，董思成打开手机翻开同郑在玹的聊天记录，“萱萱要好好复习！”

“高考完了见吧。”

去他妈的高考完了见，董思成低声骂了一句，披上白天的牛仔夹克，刚打开门，被迎面而来的冷气冻得一哆嗦，灰溜溜地从衣柜里拿出了太久没穿已经同外面冷风一样冰冷的白色羽绒服。

郑在玹家同他隔得不算近，一个是学校东面一个是学校西面，只是董思成同郑在玹好上了以后，郑在玹总是骑摩托或者偶尔为了赖床的董思成开车接送他上放学。董思成坐在计程车上看着计价器飞速上涨的数字，心里不禁肉疼起来。

“到了。”

董思成不常来郑在玹家里，他们之间做爱都是郑在玹送人到门口还不算完，单手推开门推着思成到床上，郑在玹要他的时候温柔又粗鲁，一边舔舐着思成暴露在空气里的半截天鹅颈，身下动作一次比一次深，在玹喜欢用他那一双湿润含情的眸子从下往上盯着喘不上气的思成，“昀昀。”在玹每次喊都是含着浓情蜜意，让人无法拒绝。

“明明已经被我操熟了。”

“为什么每次都是青涩动人的模样。”

老师喜爱名单里的第一名，年轻女孩初恋情人选择第一名，面对着喜欢的人也是荤话连篇。  
董思成羞得直往棉枕头里塞，但还是喜欢的不行。

但是眼下的思成面对着密码锁犯了难，在玹同他说过，这是他对于密码锁唯一的印象了，他试了自己的生日，在玹的生日，都失败了，思成开始烦躁了，对于他同在玹别的日子，他都不是很清楚了，最后还是在聊天记录里找到了初遇的日子。

郑在玹的家同他一样干干净净，说不上不近人情，也完全不是热情的样子，卧室的门开着，董思成凑过头往里面看了一眼，白净帅气的脸庞碰巧转回头来看他。

“在玹……”思成糯糯的喊了他一声，手指却是紧张的抓紧了门框，他的身子冒出了细密的汗珠，他这才反应过来郑在玹家里安了地暖。傻气兮兮地冲看见他一脸温柔的郑在玹笑了笑，那人果然放下了手中的笔，走上前来给他脱了羽绒服，“都热出汗了，小傻瓜。”

许是郑在玹伸过来拉他的手指温度太高，烧灼了他冰冻的左手，“昀昀手冻僵了可不行。”在玹捞出思成塞在口袋里取暖的冻红的手，让思成的两只手叠在一起，包住他的手取暖，在玹盯着不好意思看他的思成，在长达几分钟的沉默里，拉起思成的手放在嘴边吻了吻。

“怎么想起来我家了。”在玹的口吻里难掩喜悦，他拉着思成进了卧室，让思成在床上坐下，“明天就高考了，我看会儿书。”郑在玹一只手握着思成的手，另一只手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“考完了我是要索要奖励和利息的。”在玹看着眼睛瞪得大大的，懵懂的思成，心里可爱得紧，俯下身子同思成交换了一个温柔冗长的吻，“要变本加厉的。”

思成被亲的有些晕，看着在玹松开他的手，想要走向书桌，思成一下子着急了，他慌乱的抓住在玹的手，“等等！”思成跳了两下从背后抱住在玹，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在在玹的脖颈里，“不看书了好不好。”

“我想你了。”

“想你要我了。”

思成越说越小声，最后怯怯的声音，埋在两人之间的缝隙里，却直直地钻进了在玹的心里，“我也会想和你在你的家里做，让这里染上我的气息。”

郑在玹学了十九年知识技能，唯独没学怎么免疫董思成，他的昀昀的每句话，每个动作，每个眼神就像毒药一样诱惑着自己，在玹在大脑反应过来之前，直接反身搂住思成，两个人撞在床上，思成被突然的袭击弄得猝不及防，轻微痛感让他忍不住闷哼了一下。

“今天怎么了。”在玹伸手揉了揉思成大概是撞疼了的脑袋，他喜欢思成，他注意到了思成的反常，可是思成一下子暗淡的眼眸让在玹又不忍心继续追问，“昀昀，过去了的都过去了，无论如何，你都有我。”

“你眼里只要有我就够了。”

郑在玹长了一双会蛊惑人心的眼睛，他就这么直直地盯着不知所措的董思成，思成眨巴了几下眼，见在玹只是紧紧盯着他，脸上浮现一抹淡淡的红晕，“在玹……”思成的手在抖，撑起身子把头搭在在玹的肩上，思成轻轻抬起了腿，一只手去扯因为腰身过大不得不使用的腰带，可是思成一只手解开腰带，怎么也脱不下裤子来，他一双漂亮的小鹿眼饱含可怜，“脱不下来，帮帮我。”

郑在玹没有赞同也没有动作，董思成等急了，赌气似的咬了郑在玹肩头一口，思成小虎牙被矫正过了，整整齐齐的牙排列着毫无威胁力，在玹配合着他的小反抗也装模做样地吃痛的喊了一下。

“昀昀……”

“脱掉好吗，给我脱掉。”思成在低声地哀求他，他急促促地用腿去蹬掉挂着的长裤，在玹看他慌慌张张的样子，伸手扯掉了他的底裤，“昀昀……”

“昀昀……”

“冷静点好吗。”郑在玹在低声哄他，董思成却是完全不受控的样子，挣扎着哭泣着喊在玹，“不扩张也可以进来，求求你了，粗暴点也没关系。”

思成柔柔糯糯的声音像是一根针一样，狠狠的扎进了在玹的心里，在玹爱怜的俯下身不断地吻他，从眉眼到脖颈，思成很配合的轻声呻吟着，他张大了腿露出光洁漂亮的私处去蹭在玹的下体，“要我吧。”思成的眼角含着泪水，在玹看着于心不忍。

“昀昀很漂亮。”

“但这不是昀昀可以随意糟蹋自己身体的借口。”

修长漂亮的手指划过单薄的衬衫，灵活地解扣，思成瘦弱纤细的上半身暴露在空气里，同在玹冷静沉稳的姿态不同的是，思成急躁的去取床头的润滑剂，看着用掉大半的瓶子，思成崩溃地问他，“这不是同我用的对不对，你不能这样，郑在玹。”思成流泪的时候说话一抽一抽的，像是脆弱的瓷娃娃，下一秒就会停止呼吸。

在玹没有回答，默默地从他手里接过润滑剂，混着白色粘液的手指刺入思成的后穴，思成不受控地闷哼了一声，在玹俯下身子去咬他的上半身，思成的身体软软嫩嫩的，轻轻一吮吸就会留下印子。

“你就会欺负我。”呜呜的哭声打在在玹的耳边，思成双手紧紧抠住身上人的后背，指尖压得泛红，配上红红的眼眶，让人心疼，“不哭了。”轻柔的吻落在嘴角，思成崩溃地张开嘴，让在玹攻略他的唇舌，嘴巴麻麻的，没什么力气，也合不上嘴，思成就这么愣愣地看着在玹的舌头扫过他的上颚，同他的舌头纠缠在一起。

“不…够了…”嘤咛轻柔的声音慢慢的求饶，在玹平时温和的眉毛此刻也紧蹙在一起，“不够，怎么都不够，是你先招惹我的。”

“董思成。”他默念了这个名字，黏腻的手扶着硬到发疼的下体往思成体内送。性器进入的一瞬间思成眼角崩出了几滴泪花，在玹看着性器越涨越大，便不管不顾的大操大干。

思成是不耐操的，每次的性事他就像处子一样青涩，在玹不知道他究竟有过几个男人，只是知道他同他的第一次，是思成拿着润滑剂一步一步引导他进入的。

像是陷入了性爱的漩涡，被撞的身体把被褥磨到发热，思成摇摇晃晃之间，凑上去讨好似的亲吻在玹的侧脸，他不知道在玹这一瞬间的暴戾是怎么来的，他委屈也不得委屈，只是柔柔的抱紧在玹，“可以。可以再用力一点。”

“弄坏我吧。”他的昀昀在流泪，流到脖子，盛在姣好形状的锁骨里，在玹心疼得不行，但该死的性欲却是愈演愈烈，将思成的手压在头顶，在玹轻柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，身下的抽动丝毫没有松缓的意思，思成像是要被他撞散了一样，哭泣着，呻吟着，颤抖着。

“哥哥…哥哥…不要离开我。”已经没有力气睁开眼了，在玹额头也冒出了细密的汗珠，他听见思成低声的呢喃，凑过去却是听到他完全不想听到的名字。

在玹听的心烦意乱，索性用嘴堵住他的不断喊哥哥，思成喘不上气来，呜呜地哭喊着，在玹才舍得松开他，“看着我，董思成。”

“我到底是谁。”

努力的睁开眼，“啊…”思成呢喃了一下，累到昏睡过去了。

在玹无奈的叹了一口气，性器从思成身下抽出，摘了套子，看了看孤零零落在书桌上的课本，终归还是关上了灯，“晚安。”他亲吻思成。

清晨的阳光从白色的窗帘透过，在玹良好的生物钟一下子就醒了，思成似乎睡得很不安稳，在玹轻轻转身他也跟着醒了。

“在玹！”看到郑在玹还在身边，董思成松了一口气，“别去好不好。”

他的声音还有昨夜被操狠了哑哑的感觉，软绵绵的让在玹又硬了，“不要无理取闹好不好。”尽管觉得莫名其妙，在玹还是很轻柔的哄他。

“求你了，不要离开我。”思成眼泪跟着声音一起下来了，他紧紧地抓住在玹的手臂，在玹转身紧紧抓住他的肩膀，“昀昀，到底为什么。”

“不要也离开我好不好。”

“高考结束以后你就回到在美国的父母身边了。”

“在我身边再多陪陪我好不好。”

崩溃地抱住在玹的腰身，思成埋在在玹的小腹上一股脑都说出来了。

“不会的昀昀，我会考取首尔的大学，永远在这里陪着你的。”

“相信我好不好，昀昀。”在玹在思成毛绒绒的头顶留下一吻，感受到怀中人的僵硬，“我答应你，我从高二第一次说喜欢到第一次同你上床，我的第一次都是你的。第一次到第无数次也会是你的，你根本不知道我有多爱你。”

“昀昀，不是你这一切都没有什么意义了。”在玹捧起思成的哭红了的小脸，爱怜的亲吻他的全脸，“我永远不会离开你的。”

思成这才抽泣着僵硬的点点头，他说，“高考加油。”

TBC


End file.
